Hinatas story
by saphiradrogon
Summary: Hinata has just come back from her six years of training alone. But something is different about Hinata. She's a vampire! Find out how she became one and what she does to keep her secrete just that a secrete. Her friends are endanger and she has a choice to make? Run and abandon her village to survive or stay and fight what or who ever is hunting her. Stick around and find out


I don't own Naruto or any thing.

Please enjoy.

naruto: hey Sakura what are you doing later on?

Sakura: nothing why?...oh wait Hinata is coming back from her training today.

Naruto: oh that's right! I can't wait to see her it's been like five or six years since the exams huh and since she left? Man I can't wait to see what she has learned.

Sakura: yeah Kurenai and the rest of us girls are throwing her a surprise welcome home party. Wanna come?

Naruto: believe it!

Sakura: tell everyone else. She won't be home for another three hours so the since it's two now the party won't be till 5 but get at ino house at 4:30. Got it Naruto?

Naruto: okay well see you then.

(They leave and now to Hinata)

hinatas thoughts: hmm I wonder what everyone will think of the new me? I mean they haven't seen me in six years. Never mind who cares what they think I've gotten stronger and I no longer studer at all and I didn't it all on my own with no one to help me.

Unknown person: Hey! Hinata!

Hinata: (turns around to see who it is).

Gia: oh my Hinata why hasn't your youthfulness grown I havent seen you in a while! Haha

Hinata: hello what are you doing here it's about three hours away from the village?

Gia: oh no studering either haha haven't you grown (tears) oh well I'm coming back from a mission of my own.

Hinata:I see.

Gia : well since we are both going back we shall travel together. Well let's get going no time to waste! (Gia speed walks ahead).

Hinatas thoughts ( oh no not him why did it have to be him the one person I meet up with! God now I'm going to have walk fast! Ugh!)

hey gia why why don't you go on ahead of me I don't really want to walk fast I'll just stick behind.

Gia: nonsense! Your young and full of life come on let's race! Ready! Set! Go...! (Takes off)

hinata: ugh!

(Three hours latter at the gate)

Gia: haha I win what a good race!

Hinata: for who? I can barely breath!

Gia: haha well here we are home sweet home! Well I'll see you latter! (Gia leaves)

Hinata: whatever...

(Walks threw village occasionally waving at people that wave at her.)

At tsunade office

knock knock

lady tsunade: come in

Hinata: hello lady tsunade

lady tsunade: oh hello Hinata welcome home! I see you have matured.

Hinata: um yeah I did...I just wanted to tell you I was here.

Tsunade: ah well actually ino wanted me to tell you to stop by her house on your way home. Can you do that?

Hinata: yeah sure.

Tsunade: okay well get going. And Hinata it's nice to have you back.

Hinata: (turns and leaves).

Tsunade: well she is more confident.

(At ino's house)

Knock knock

Ino: come in.

Hinata: hey last tsunade tol-

Everyone: surprise! Welcome home!

Hinata: what?!

Ino: this is your surprise party!

Hinata: oh...ha...ha...thanks...

kurenai: my my Hinata you've grown so much since I last saw you! I'm so proud of you

Kiba: yeah me to Hina ! How have you been?

Shino: hi

Hinata: um thanks and I'm good and hello shino

all of them gasp!

Naruto: Hinata your not fainting!

Hinata: why would I?

Everyone akward silence.

Hinata: um well thank you all for this surprise party but I got to go um unpack and things. So I'll see you later I guess.

Turns to leave.

Sakura: well wait! I mean after your all done with that can you meet us at the ramen shop to eat diner.

hinata: sure ill do that

Sakura: okay well um bye

Hinata leaves.

Naruto: did anyone else think she acted weird? I mean she didn't even stay for five minutes.

Kurenai: she probably is tired.

They all hang out for a while

at hinatas house.

Hinata: shuts the door

oh my god my throat hurts so bad!

(She gos to the bathroom.).

Ugh!

( her eyes start to darken and dark veins form under her eyes.)

she runs to her bag and pulls out a blood bag and rips it open and starts drinking the blood from it.

Her eyes go back to normal.

She sits in front of her mirror and looks at the blood covering her lips...

**what is wrong with Hinata? Why is she drinking blood from a bag? Stick around to find out! Thanks!**


End file.
